freespectrofandomcom-20200214-history
Soulbinder
Soulbinder Special: Bound Souls The Soulbinder always starts the duel with 1 Bound Soul in play in a random slot. Bound Soul Cost: 0 Attack: 0 Life: 0; Bound Soul does not attack. Bound Soul receives no damage from attacking creatures, abilities, or spells. A creature opposite Bound Soul does not attack Bound Soul but rather attacks the owner directly as if the slot were empty. Any creature may be summoned onto a Bound Soul, when this occurs, Bound Soul is no longer in play. Bound Soul neither "dies" or is "destroyed". *** In short: A Bound Soul is not a creature, it does not attack, it does not defend. Opponent creatures attack through it as if it weren't there. Bound Souls are only removed when a creature is summoned onto them, Soul creatures or Elemental creatures. Creatures like Keeper of Death will not count them as dieing when they are removed from play & creatures like Dark Sculptor will not count them as creatures for damage. Soulbinder Class: 1. Tethered Soul 4/17 Must be summoned onto a Bound Soul. When Tethered Soul dies it is replaced by a Bound Soul. 2. Spiritual Summoning Summons a Bound Soul into target empty slot & increases the caster's Fire, Water, Air, & Earth powers by 1. 3. Soulseed Tree 5/21 Must be summoned onto a Bound Soul. At the beginning of its owner's turn Soulseed Tree puts a Bound Soul into one of its neighbouring slots ( left to right) if that slot is not already occupied. 4. Soul Seeker 6/26 Must be summoned onto a Bound Soul. At the end of its owner's turn Soul Seeker moves into a random empty slot & puts a Bound Soul in the slot it used to occupied. 5. Spiritual Release Heals the caster & all of the caster's creatures 3 life for each Bound Soul in play (own & opponent) then removes all Bound Souls from play (own & opponent) & puts 2 Bound Souls into random empty owner's slots. 6. Soul Sheppard 4/39 Must be summoned onto a Bound Soul. Soul Sheppard's attack is increased by 1 for each Bound Soul the owner controls. Each turn Soul Sheppard heals the owner 2 life for each Bound Soul the owner controls. 7. Priestess of Passage 7/37 Must be summoned onto a Bound Soul. When summoned Priestess of Passage heals 2 life to the owner & deals 2 damage to the opponent for each Bound Soul in play (own & opponent). Each time an owner's creature dies Priestess of Passage puts a Bound Soul into a random empty owner's slot. 8. Spirit Dragon 6/44 Must be summoned onto a Bound Soul. When summoned Spirit Dragon deals 6 damage to the opponent & all of the opponent's creatures. Each turn Spirit Dragon heals itself & the owner 3 life for each Bound Spirit the owner controls. Ловец душ В начале игры в случайном слоте появляется 1 Скованная душа: стоимость 0, параметры 0/0. Скованная душа не атакует, не может быть атакована и считается пустым слотом при атаке существа. Поверх души можно призвать любое существо, при этом Скованная душа не «умирает», а просто выходит из игры 1. Привязанная душа 4/17 Призывается только на Скованную душу. При гибели заменяется Скованной душой 2. Вызов душ Призывает Скованную душу в выбранный пустой слот и повышает стихийные силы на 1 3. Древо духовных семян 5/21 Призывается только на Скованную душу. В начале хода хозяина призывает Скованную душу в один из соседних слотов 4. Искатель душ 6/26 Призывается только на Скованную душу. В конце хода перемещается в случайный пустой слот и призывает в слот, где стоял, Скованную душу 5. Высвобождение душ Лечит заклинателю и всем его существам по 3 хп за каждую Скованную душу, удаляет все Скованные души из игры и призывает две Скованных души в случайные слоты 6. Собирательница душ 4/39 Призывается только на Скованную душу. За каждую дружественную Скованную душу получает +1 к атаке и лечит хозяину по 2 хп в ход 7. Жрица судьбы 7/37 Призывается только на Скованную душу. При входе в игру лечит хозяину и наносит противнику 2Х урона (Х – кол-во Скованных душ в игре). При гибели дружественного существа призывает Скованную душу в случайный слот 8. Дракон-дух 6/44 Призывается только на Скованную душу. При входе в игру наносит всем врагам 6 урона. Каждый ход лечит себе и хозяину 3Х хп (Х – кол-во дружественных Скованных душ) Category:Classes